


Driver's License

by ChaoticThey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticThey/pseuds/ChaoticThey
Summary: Catra's rash reaction to a simple mistake of Scorpia's lands her in an argument with Adora, this sets off a chain of events that nobody prepared for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Driver's License

A/N: The title of this work is a reference to the song “drivers license” by Olivia Rodrigo. I highly suggest giving it a listen to!  
A/N: This chapter’s title is a reference to Scorpia’s nickname for Catra from the show. 

“I asked you to do one thing!” Catra’s voice bellows at Scorpia, and the sharp tone of Catra’s voice makes the taller woman flinch, “One simple thing, and you completely ruined it!” 

Scorpia’s mouth was dry and hanging agape, at a loss to find the words that would make Catra happy, “I-”

Catra screams in frustration and cuts Scorpia off before she could think of a response, “All you had to do was go to the airport to pick Adora up!” 

“Cat-” Scorpia starts before she is stopped again by an angry, almost belligerent, Catra. 

“Don’t.” The shorter woman starts pacing around the kitchen. Even when she was angry, Scorpia noticed that Catra’s feet moved with precision while her eyes stayed focused on an invisible task in front of her. 

Scorpia waited a minute for the tension to ease in the room, and when her voice finally broke the silence, it was timid as it always was when Catra was scolding her. After all, she gave Catra plenty of reasons to get mad, “Cat, I have it handled.” 

Catra’s ears twitched quickly at the sound of Scorpia’s voice, “What do you mean; you have it handled?” 

“I sent my good buddy Entrapta to the Etheria airport-” 

“Etheria International?!” Catra hissed, her different colored eyes cut across the room and into Scorpia’s own eyes.

“That- that’s what you said” 

“No.” Catra snapped back and said through her clenched teeth, “I said the Bright Moon airport.”

Scorpia swallowed heavily. The impact of her mistake settled down into the very pit of her stomach. Before Scorpia could let an apology escape her lips, Catra started speaking as fast as her feet were moving back and forth across the tiled floor, “Now she’s in one of the most public places in all of Bright Moon, and nobody is there with her!”

“It’s Adora, Cat-” Scorpia started, extending her hand to catch the attention of the nervous, pacing female in front of her. 

“No, you do not get to act like you know her. You don’t know the first thing about how big this is.” Catra finally stopped pacing, and Scorpia saw the pure resolve in her eyes, “Scorpia, I’m going to the Bright Moon airport to get Adora and bring her back here.”

“Okay, I’ll get some water-” Scorpia’s voice grew excited as she got an idea, “Being wrapped up in a warm blanket always helps me when I’m anxious.”

“No,” Catra said sternly and looked deeply at Scorpia. Scorpia could see many emotions when she looked at Catra’s face, but the most evident was anger. Anger directed towards Scorpia for putting Adora into a shitty situation, “Scorpia, you won’t be here when she gets here.” 

“Wait-” Scorpia started to protest, but Catra cut her off and explained that she had to leave as soon as possible. After grabbing the keys to her Chevy Cruze, she was out of the door to the house and inside the driver’s door of the red Chevy. 

Scorpia stood there, the last words Catra spoke echoing in her mind, “You won’t be here when she gets here.” When it came to Scorpia, the people she met were judged by their intent. She knew Catra always meant well, despite her rough exterior. Scorpia knew that Catra would always do the right thing when it came to her friends but especially Adora. 

If Scorpia had listened to Catra and just went to the right damn airport, she wouldn’t be in this position. She wouldn’t have put the person most important to Catra in danger, making her number one on her shit list. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving at the airport, Catra quickly found a parking spot and rushed into the building. Sniffing for any scent of her, but the overwhelming scent of dozens of people covered anything of Adora’s. Catra didn’t let this stop her, ‘She has to be here, she has to be here, she has to be okay’ These words echoed in Catra’s mind as she looked around the entirety of the Bright Moon airport, looking for that familiar blonde hair with the stupid bangs that Catra has grown to love so much. 

A few minutes pass, and there is nothing that would lead to Adora, but Catra could sense that she was here somewhere. The thought of Adora having a panic attack all alone in this vast airport nearly sent her into a panic herself. ‘I have to find her,’ Catra thought to herself frantically. 

After searching the exit gate of the plane Adora was on with no sign of the blond woman, she started looking in the bathrooms. Coming from the nearest bathroom, Catra noticed a woman a little taller than her. Her hair as blue as the sea, like her clothes. The woman must have seen the frantic look on Catra’s face because she started making her way towards her.

“There’s some girl in there crying her head off,” The woman pointed back towards the bathroom, “I tried to talk to her, but all she said was something about needing her.” She used air quotes with both of her hands. 

Before the ocean-haired woman could continue, Catra was rushing past her. Her tail is flicking with anxiety and worry. Pushing the heavy wooden door of the woman’s bathroom revealed nothing. There was nobody in the bathroom, all five stall doors were shut, and Catra didn’t see anyone in them. However, Catra smelled Adora. The scent was always in her head, and she could always faintly smell it if she thought hard about it. 

A sniffle came from the third stall, followed by labored breathing. Catra rushed over to the thin door without thinking, and knocked on it so hard that it shook violently on the hinges, “Adora?” Catra’s voice was soft, the kind of soft it only got when she was around Adora. 

“Catra?” Adora sniffled and unlocked the door. Adora had been crying a lot, and her hair had started falling out from the usual ponytail that it was in. She was holding her knees to her chest, but the tear streaks were older. 

Catra stepped into the stall. The relief of a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders caused her to smile as she kneeled in front of Adora, “Hey, Adora.” 

“I got off the plane and waited for Scorpia-” Adora started, but she was cut off by Catra placing her hand on the side of her face. 

“It’s okay,” Catra said softly, “Scorpia is gone. I will never let that idiot do something like this again.”

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand, “What happened with Scorpia?”Catra explained what had happened before she left for the airport, and once she was done, Adora’s face fell in a glare, “You ran her off because of me?” 

“She was an idiot and sent Entrapta to come and get you at Etheria International,” Catra replied, frustration filling her throat, “I knew this would happen. I thought that I could trust her-”  
“Damn it, Catra!” Adora swore and pushed Catra’s hand away. The blonde walked around Catra and exited the stall. Looking into the mirror across the room, she could see that Adora’s desire to protect other people overwhelmed the trauma from the past and the anxiety that came with being alone in an airport.  
For a split second, through the mirror, Adora looked behind her, and in her eyes, Catra saw a blue tsunami of anger rush towards her. Catra looked away for a moment, but she stood up and stood beside Adora. The two were only inches apart, really, but the tension in the room made them feel miles apart, “I was trying to protect you, you idiot!”  
“I don’t need you to protect me!” Adora shot back, and Catra flinched, “Angella can surround me with bodyguards, but I don’t want that.”  
Adora continued, “Scorpia has been nothing but nice to you, she literally adores you, and you kicked her out of the house all because she made one simple mistake?”  
“Adora, I know what happens when you’re around a lot of people-” She started. Her tone was weaker than usual, but she couldn’t hide the pain and confusion in her voice. Not from Adora. Catra had only wanted to protect Adora, so she didn’t know how wrong she had done to Scorpia.  
“Catra, not everyone is out to hurt me.” She exclaimed in frustration, “You have always been like this. You’re always so confrontational and on the defense when you don’t need to be.”  
“I’m on the defense because I care about you!” Catra sighs. Things have not been easy for either of them growing up. Adora lost her parents at a very young age, like Catra. The two of them meet after being assigned to Shadow Weaver’s home. Shadow Weaver wasn’t her real name, but it is what the kids in her house called her, and she embraced it.  
“No,” Adora let out a sigh like what she was thinking caused her some kind of distress. Catra could usually read Adora’s face and tell how she was feeling. This time, she couldn’t, “You’re defending me because it is all that you know. We had to be there for each other in Shadow Weaver’s house. We’re out of there now, Catra.”  
Catra was stunned. This was the most they’ve talked about Shadow Weaver since Catra left after turning 18. That was three years ago. Catra does not like to think about it or especially talk about it because she knows people will look at her as some sort of a sad, lost charity cause. 

Adora walked past Catra, “I’m going home. Once my phone charges, I’ll text you.” Catra watched as Adora fixed her hair in the mirror quickly and walked out of the bathroom without looking back, leaving the female alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half go by since she left Catra in the bathroom airport, and that was all that the blonde could think about. She loved Catra, but she was always too rough on people. Adora knew Scorpia because she lived with Catra, and she was always so nice to the both of them even though she knew that Scorpia wanted more with Catra. Of course, Catra was blind to it. After all, Adora had to get in Catra’s face and yell that she loved her before kissing her, and even then, the start of their relationship was rocky. Growing up in Shadow Weaver’s home gave Catra this distrust of everyone. Adora couldn’t really blame her girlfriend, but she wanted better for her. She wanted her to have friends, the kind of friendship that she has with Bow and Glimmer.  
Adora’s thoughts stayed on Catra until she finally completed the walk from the bus stop to her house. The house was definitely built-in Angella’s image. The architecture was like that of a small castle but with a modern edge. Political signs telling people to vote for her in the upcoming Bright Moon elections riddled the yard.  
There was no one better than to be the leader of Bright Moon. Angella had adopted Adora once she had turned sixteen and has raised her as her daughter ever since. Angella was kind, but she was also just. When Adora used to sneak out to see Catra when she was still stuck in Shadow Weaver’s house, Angella would still scold her, but she was understanding when she saw that Catra and Adora had a deep connection.  
Adora used her key to unlock the front door and walked in before closing and locking the front door, “I’m home!” She shouted loud enough for anyone who was in the house to hear. In response, she heard a loud thud and distant murmurs of familiar voices. Adora couldn’t make them out, but she knew that it was Glimmer and Bow.  
A moment later, a short, pink-haired, curvy female came stumbling to the top of the stairs, followed by a taller, soft-looking man. Both looked disgruntled, and the small woman’s pink t-shirt was on backward. Adora rolled her eyes and said, “Glimmer, your shirt is on backward.”  
“Shit.” She cursed and quickly turned the shirt around and looked at Bow; both were now sporting rose-colored cheeks, and that made Adora laugh. She needed a laugh after what went down in the airport bathroom with Catra.  
“When did you get back? H-how was your trip?” Glimmer stumbled over her words as she tried to change the subject from her and Bow.  
“It was good. I met with the tour guide at the First Ones university.” Adora replied that she hadn’t even thought about the meeting until this point, but she wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened with Catra until she had time to unpack and unwind.  
“You know you don’t have to move away to go to college. Bright Moon has a wonderful campus with some amazing professors.” Bow started walking down the stairs and went to pick up Adora’s suitcase but was stopped by Adora glaring at him.  
“I got it, Bow.” Adora grabbed the suitcase, “I know that I don’t have to go, but the recruiter from the university says that I have a lot of promise.” She walked around Bow, trying to avoid talking about moving away from her two best friends.  
“What about Catra?” Glimmer looked down at Adora as the tall blonde made her way up the stairs.  
Adora stopped, the name sending pain to her heart. She really hated arguing with Catra, “I’ll talk to her about it.” She replied, matter of factly.  
Glimmer looked at her, worried. Glimmer and Bow had become siblings to Adora, so it was hard to keep anything from them.  
“Is everything okay?” Bow asked. The soft tone of his voice almost made Adora spill everything about what had happened since she got off the plane.  
“We’ll talk in a little bit. Just let me get changed.” She continued up the stairs and past Glimmer, avoiding her worry-filled pink eyes.  
Adora walked down the hallway to her room, passing by pictures of a young and smiling Glimmer; followed by a photo from high school prom that featured Adora in the only dress that she owns, a Glimmer smiling up at Bow (This was before they officially got together) and a Bow wearing a tuxedo that was blushing but also smiling down at Glimmer. Adora loved her family and didn’t want to move away, but she also wanted to do what she was best at.  
Upon entering her room, she spotted her rugby gear and made sure of her decision. Ideally, she and Catra would find a place close to the university to live while Adora went to school. Hopefully, she could help Catra find something that she wanted to do. The thought of this happy, simple life made Adora happy.  
Next, she thought of the pressure that she would be under with all those people watching her. She hasn’t played rugby besides practicing with a local team for the past year or so, but when she played in high school, she had to take unprescribed pills even to play. Angella insisted that Adora goes to therapy if she wouldn’t talk about her problems with her, but Adora couldn’t speak to a random person about her addiction when she hasn’t even told Catra yet.  
Adora sighed, the little bit of hope that she had today dying like a campfire that didn’t have enough wood to keep burning. She put her suitcase on the bed and started unpacking her clothes while finding an outfit to wear around the house while she explained what had happened to Bow and Glimmer. That was not a conversation that she was ready to have because she knew that they would ask about what happened in Shadow Weaver’s house. They knew that both Adora and Catra had it rough growing up, but they did not know the specifics.  
After unpacking, Adora changed into the outfit that she chose: a golden “Bright Moon High School, Class of 2018” t-shirt and a white pair of athletic shorts. She put her suitcase back in her closet and put her phone down to be charged on the wooden nightstand next to her bed. After making sure that her phone was charging, she left her room to find Bow and Glimmer.  
She knocked on Glimmer’s door, but there was no response, so she called for them downstairs, “We’re in the living room!” A reply came from downstairs, and she headed down the stairs to the living room.  
Glimmer was cuddled up next to Bow, his arm around her shoulder, and they were watching something on Glimmer’s phone. Their eyes darted up to Adora as she entered the room, “Are you ready to talk about what happened with Catra now?” Glimmer said, a kind impatience in her voice.  
“Yes,” Adora explained everything that happened at the airport, what Catra said to Scorpia, and the argument between Catra and Adora. The two friends listened to the blonde speak and were patient when Adora struggled to speak Shadow Weaver’s name to people who weren’t there. They, of course, wanted to know what had happened, but Adora flinched. 

The three were so into the conversation that they hadn’t noticed that Angella had gotten back home and was listening from around the corner of the wall between the downstairs hallway and the living room archway. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Scorpia packed her bags and struggled to put them on the back of her motorcycle safely, she pulled out of the driveway that she once shared with Catra. Scorpia revved the engine loudly to ignore the sad thoughts that filled her head. She tried to think of somewhere to go, but she didn’t have any other friends besides Catra and Adora and Adora’s friends.  
So Scorpia rode around Bright Moon and let the music from her radio fill her ears. The song that was playing was about a woman who missed an ex that they were close with and singing about a new blonde girl that had replaced her. Scorpia related to the song too much, and tears started streaming down her face.  
Before she knew it, she was back on Catra’s street. Passing by the house slowly only made the motorcycle ride much colder. More tears fell and got lost in the wind. Scorpia let out a sob and said aloud for nobody in particular to hear, “I still fucking love you.” before speeding off into the orange light that covered Bright Moon.


End file.
